Les deux hommes de sa vie
by Xinou
Summary: Comment peut-on aimer un être aussi arrogant, mesquin et imbu de sa personne que Draco Malfoy? Asteria le sait, Asteria le vit. Ou comment sept journées peuvent tout changer à une vie.
1. Chapter 1

_Suite à une discussion sur un forum sur la personne de Draco Malfoy (personnage détestable, vous êtes d'accord avec moi), on en est venu à se demander comment Asteria a bien pu tomber amoureuse de lui... Voila comment MOI je vois les choses.  
_

* * *

_13 Juin 2001 : Trouvaille tardive._

Minuit était déjà passé lorsque Asteria Greengrass décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle rendait fréquemment visite à sa sœur ces temps ci, prétextant venir voir son neveu mais recherchant surtout la compagnie. Depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard, il ne faisait pas bon avoir été Serpentard lorsque l'on cherchait à travailler. Asteria avait souhaité être employée au Ministère, mais elle n'avait obtenu qu'un poste de vendeuse dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse grâce auquel elle gagnait à peine de quoi vivre décemment dans son petit studio.

La lune n'était pas au rendez vous ce soir là et la faible lueur des vieux lampadaires permettait à peine de voir où l'on posait ses pieds. Mais Asteria aimait marcher dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, et puis elle n'habitait qu'à quelques rues de chez sa sœur. Elle allait lentement le long d'une rue encore moins bien éclairée que la précédente lorsqu'elle trébucha sur quelque chose qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin. Elle tenta maladroitement de se raccrocher au mur d'une maison qui bordait la ruelle mais sa main ripa sur la pierre froide et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le trottoir. Attrapant sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau, elle murmura un « _Lumos_ », bien décidé à savoir ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Une masse sombre se trouvait en travers du trottoir, Asteria leva sa baguette pour mieux la distinguer. Son sang se glaça, un corps gisait inanimé devant elle. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, elle recula à quatre pattes, voulut crier mais les appels au secours restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle lançait des regards apeurés autour d'elle, redoutant d'apercevoir un potentiel assassin qui ferait d'elle une autre victime. Puis sa raison reprit le dessus sur ses instincts, elle se força à respirer calmement, à ne pas céder à la panique. Elle s'approcha alors prudemment du corps inerte et plaça une main devant la bouche de l'homme, il respirait. Et il empestait l'alcool. Elle le retourna doucement sur le dos et éclaira son visage. Ce visage, elle aurait juré le connaître. Elle gomma mentalement la barbe mal rasée, les énormes cernes et les cheveux trop long de l'ivrogne, l'imagina portant un uniforme de Poudlard et le reconnu : Draco Malfoy.

Elle resta un moment immobile, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Il était tard, sa sœur devait être au lit et il y avait peu de chance que le garde de nuit de la police magique se déplace pour un sorcier ivre mort au milieu d'une ruelle peu fréquentée. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le laisser là, après tout elle ne lui avait jamais réellement adressé la parole même du temps où elle avait été à Poudlard. Mais l'idée d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience acheva de la convaincre de ne pas le faire. Après lui avoir jeté un « _Levicorpus_ » , elle l'emmena jusqu'à son studio et l'étendit sur le canapé avant de se coucher elle même dans son lit.

Lorsqu'elle se leva le matin, il était dix heures et demie. Elle ne travaillait qu'à partir de deux heures de l'après-midi ce jour là, elle prit donc le temps de se réveiller doucement. D'un coup de baguette, elle se fit chauffer une tasse de lait qu'elle saupoudra de chocolat. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour aller s'asseoir, elle poussa un cri et sa tasse lui échappa des mains pour aller se fracasser sur le carrelage. Un jeune homme était assis dans le canapé et fixait Asteria de ses yeux gris et cernés. Les événements de la veille revinrent alors à l'esprit de la jeune femme qui reprit bien vite contenance.

« Tu peux appeler quelqu'un si tu veux, la cheminée est dans le coin là bas. » , commença-t-elle, lui indiquant d'une main le minuscule foyer.

Draco se leva, chancelant et se dirigea vers l'âtre tandis qu'Asteria s'appliquait à paraître occupée à nettoyer le chocolat chaud qui s'était répandu sur le carrelage. Il appela sa mère qui sembla infiniment soulagée de savoir que le jeune homme allait bien et le somma de revenir immédiatement au manoir familial. Celui ci lui répondit qu'il avait une sérieuse gueule de bois et qu'il lui serait impossible de transplaner dans l'instant sans vomir ses tripes au passage, ce dont il n'avait vraiment pas envie. Asteria se retourna pour cacher son amusement. En son fort intérieur elle pensa qu'il avait bien mérité cette gueule de bois, avait-on idée de boire au point de s'effondrer en travers d'un trottoir ? Cependant elle ne comptait pas le garder indéfiniment chez elle, et puis elle travaillait cet après midi là, alors elle sortit un flacon d'un placard et, lorsqu'il eut terminé sa discussion, le lui tendit.

« Bois ça, c'est une potion pour les lendemains de soirée un peu trop arrosées, lui dit-elle.

- C'est toi qui l'as faite ? , répondit-il d'un air méfiant.

- Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

- Tu l'as déjà testée ? , demanda-t-il à nouveau, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué l'agacement de son hôte.

- Plusieurs fois, mais si cela peut rassurer le grand Draco Malfoy, j'ai eu un Optimal à mon ASPIC de Potion. »

Le jeune homme eut un étrange rictus alors qu'Asteria prononçait cette dernière phrase. Le grand Draco Malfoy ? Depuis le procès de son père et malgré la remise en liberté de celui ci, le nom des Malfoy s'était entaché d'une bien vilaine réputation. De plus, les amendes colossales que sa famille avait dû payer avaient achevé de les ruiner. Rares étaient les amis qui étaient restés fidèles au jeune homme après ça, et l'un d'eux était à Azkaban pour encore deux ans. Non Draco n'avait plus rien de grand, à vrai dire il n'était plus rien. Sans un mot il saisit la potion que lui tendait la jeune femme et l'avala d'une traite. Le goût était ignoble, mais les effets se firent rapidement sentir. Le mal de crâne s'envola miraculeusement, la nausée avec lui, la fatigue diminua graduellement pour finir par laisser place à une nouvelle énergie. Draco se sentait maintenant en pleine forme. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, à se dévisager. Draco aurait bien aimé savoir où elle l'avait trouvé, dans quel état et pourquoi elle l'avait aidé, mais il était trop fier pour le lui demander. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa soirée de la veille. Depuis quelques mois, il écumait les bars passé dix heures du soir, mais était toujours en état de rentrer chez lui. La veille cependant, il était tombé sur Theodore Nott. Ils avaient longuement discuté, buvant whisky Pur Feu sur whisky Pur Feu avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire. Mais surtout, Draco voulait savoir qui elle était. Le visage de la jeune femme lui était familier, il avait sûrement dû la croiser à Poudlard. D'autant plus qu'elle savait qui il était, il aurait même juré qu'elle avait été à Serpentard. Draco la dévisageait avec tant d'insistance qu'Asteria devina aisément ce qui le troublait.

« - Je suis Asteria Greengrass, la sœur de Daphne Greengrass qui était de ton année à Poudlard.

- Ah. », répondit-il simplement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il transplanait jusqu'au manoir familial sans même remercier celle qui l'avait hébergé. Asteria pestait intérieurement. Quel malpoli, si elle avait su, elle l'aurait laissé dormir dans la rue ! Quand elle allait raconter ça à sa sœur... Mais elle se reprit : si elle faisait cela, elle allait en entendre parler pendant dix ans comme du « fameux soir où Draco Malfoy avait passé la nuit dans la même pièce qu'elle ». Non, elle allait garder ça pour elle et faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

* * *

_un GRANNNNND merci à Eanna qui m'a été d'une GRANNNNNDE aide pour cette fic: déjà en m'en donnant l'idée (c'est elle qui avait posé la question de savoir comment Asteria avait bien pu tomber amoureuse d'un type comme Draco) et ensuite en me la corrigeant (et dieu sait qu'elle a eu du boulot la pauvre xD)_

_Une petite review? (a)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila donc le 2ème chapitre, les 5 autres arriveront plus vite, j'étais partie en vacance et je n'avais pas internet, voila pourquoi celui ci a mis du temps à venir.  
_

* * *

_6 Juillet 2001 : Rencontre(s) importante(s)_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'Asteria avait secouru Draco Malfoy et elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis. Elle s'apprêtait à oublier toute cette histoire lorsqu'un soir, un hibou grand duc était venu se percher sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Intriguée, elle avait décroché la lettre que lui apportait l'oiseau. Le parchemin était cacheté et le sceau représentait un paon. Elle fut alors surprise de se voir invitée au manoir Malfoy pour une réception en l'honneur de l'élection du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Cela lui parut étrange, les Malfoy ne lui avaient pourtant pas vraiment semblé favorables à Shacklebolt, il s'agissait sûrement un prétexte pour tenter de se faire bien voir à nouveau. Au bas de la lettre, une note à l'encre verte avait été ajoutée à son attention :

« Mon mari et moi même aimerions vous remercier en personne d'avoir aidé notre fils.

En espérant vous voir à notre réception.

Narcissa Malfoy. »

Asteria n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver entourée d'anciens Serpentard, peut-être même d'anciens Mangemorts, essayant de passer pour des sorciers de la haute société. Mais ça serait l'occasion de manger des petits fours gratuitement et elle en raffolait. Le soir de la réception, après avoir fermé la boutique, elle passa donc emprunter une robe à sa sœur avant de filer se préparer chez elle. Elle s'appliqua à donner l'illusion d'une jeune femme raffinée, relevant ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon impeccable et ajustant correctement sa robe. Elle portait une paire de bottes lacées à haut talons, moins élégantes que de simples escarpins mais bien plus pratiques pour y coincer sa baguette. Après s'être lancé un sort anti suie, elle se rendit donc au manoir Malfoy par cheminée. Elle fut accueillie par un elfe de maison qui s'inclina avant de la conduire dans une immense salle dans laquelle se pressaient les invités. Elle reconnut quelques Serpentard de l'année de sa sœur : Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy bien sûr et d'autres dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom. Le reste des invités lui était inconnu. Elle avait repéré le buffet le long d'un mur de la salle et tentait discrètement de le rejoindre quand une main se referma sur son bras.

« Asteria ! Enfin vous voilà, s'exclama Narcissa Malfoy qui se tenait devant elle. Mais ne restez pas là, venez, je vais vous présenter certaines personnes que vous devez connaître »

Elle entraîna alors Asteria de groupe en groupe, tenant toujours le même discours :

« Je vous présente Asteria Greengrass, elle était à Serpentard comme Draco. »

Et s'en suivaient toujours les mêmes réponses :

« Greengrass ? C'est une famille respectable.

- Vous avez eu vos ASPICs ?

- Quatre E et un O ! Vous devez travailler au Ministère ? »

La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être un hippogriffe de race dans une exposition et cela l'insupportait au plus haut point. Prétextant un passage par les toilettes elle s'éclipsa discrètement. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle de réception, elle fonça vers le buffet, évitant soigneusement Mrs Malfoy. Elle put enfin avaler quelques petits fours, et qu'est ce qu'ils étaient bons ! La soirée lui parut cependant très longue. Elle ne connaissait personne, Draco lui avait à peine jeté un regard lorsqu'elle était arrivée et les seules personnes qui lui adressaient la parole limitaient leur conversation à son « pedigree » de Greengrass.

Cependant, en fin de soirée, elle fit une rencontre des plus intéressantes : un homme que Narcissa lui avait présenté un peu plus tôt et qui n'avait pas semblé s'intéresser à elle outre mesure, se révéla être un Auror. Asteria avait toujours désiré être Auror, elle avait d'ailleurs passé un entretien au Ministère à sa sortie de Poudlard, mais à sa grande déception elle n'avait pas été retenue. Pourtant l'entretien avait bien commencé, mais à l'instant où elle avait répondu par « Serpentard » à la question « Dans quelle maison étiez-vous à Poudlard ? », les questions s'étaient orientées sur ses activités durant la guerre, cherchant à la piéger, à tester sa possible appartenance aux ex « méchants ». Elle pouvait le comprendre, après la guerre qui avait eu lieu, la confiance n'était pas au beau fixe, mais elle ne savait pas à quel moment il avait été décrété qu'elle ne ferait pas partie des aspirants Aurors. Elle parla longuement avec cet homme, lui faisant part de son ancien rêve, écoutant avec admiration et envie les récits de ses dernières missions et questionnant souvent sur les raisonnements ayant permis les résolutions d'enquêtes.

Puis elle était retournée chercher un petit four - décidément délicieux – quand elle fut bousculée par un invité. Elle se rattrapa au buffet, aplatissant sa main sur un plateau de toasts au miel tandis que l'invité s'excusait poliment. Elle tenta vainement d'essuyer sa main avec une serviette mais elle ne réussit qu'à étaler le miel. Elle se mit donc en quête d'une salle de bain. Elle marcha au hasard le long d'un couloir jusqu'à trouver une porte qu'elle ouvrit de sa main qui ne collait pas. Une grande salle vide s'étalait devant elle. Les murs présentaient des grandes marques blanches là où devaient se trouver meubles et tableaux auparavant. Elle continua à arpenter le couloir mais ne tombait que sur des pièces aussi vides que la première et aucune salle de bain. Pourtant dans un manoir aussi grand que celui des Malfoy, il devait bien y en avoir quelques unes. Elle ouvrit une énième porte et constatait une fois encore une pièce vide lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » , s'exclama une vois masculine dans son dos.

Asteria sursauta et referma brusquement la porte qu'elle avait entrouverte. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant elle, l'air visiblement irrité.

« Je... euh... je cherchais... la salle de bain. » , bafouilla-t-elle.

Il la toisa un moment d'un air méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Qu'Asteria cherchait à piller sa famille ? Tout le monde savait que les Malfoy étaient ruinés, c'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'ils aient pu financer une telle réception. Draco devait être arrivé à peu près à la même conclusion car il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la guida à travers une multitude de couloirs avant d'arriver dans une immense salle de bain.

« Le savon est là et tu pourras t'essuyer les mains sur cette serviette. » , lui dit il.

Il lui lança à nouveau un regard plein de méfiance avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle pesta intérieurement : pour qui la prenait-il ? Avait-elle une tête de perfide voleuse pour qu'il se méfie d'elle ainsi ? Et puis de toute façon, qu'aurait-elle bien pu trouver à voler dans une salle de bain, le savon ? Ridicule. Mais tandis qu'elle lavait soigneusement la substance poisseuse sur ses mains, son irritation laissa place au doute. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'ils avaient suivi pour arriver dans cette pièce, comment allait-elle faire pour retourner à la salle de réception sans se perdre ? Après s'être essuyé les mains, elle ouvrit la porte et constata que Draco l'attendait dans le couloir, adossé contre un mur.

« Tu m'escortes pour que je ne puisse plus me perdre ou parce que tu as peur que je vole quelque chose de compromettant ? » , ironisa-t-elle.

Surpris, il la regarda un moment puis sourit.

« Peut-être les deux. » , répondit-il finalement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda pour la première fois. Cette fois il était rasé de près et avait fait couper ses cheveux courts, mais il avait toujours ces cernes violets sous les yeux. Il était aussi plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs de Poudlard. Ceci dit il restait objectivement un bel homme quoi qu'Asteria les préférât un peu plus chaleureux. Elle le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à la salle de réception. A peine eurent-ils franchit la porte que Mrs Malfoy accourut vers eux.

« Draco, Asteria, je m'inquiétais de ne plus vous voir, tout va bien ?

- Tout va très bien Mrs Malfoy, répondit la jeune fille. Mais il se fait tard, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. C'était très gentil à vous de m'avoir invitée.

- C'est tout naturel voyons. Draco va vous raccompagner. » , ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard engageant à son fils.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le hall par lequel Asteria était arrivée. Elle le suivit et le salua avant de s'avancer vers la cheminée. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'énoncer son adresse, Draco la retint.

« Asteria attends !

- Oui ? » , fit-elle en se retournant.

Il resta un moment muet, semblant chercher ses mots avant de lancer un simple « Merci ». Elle lui adressa un signe de tête avant de partir. Un seul mot. Il ne lui avait dit qu'un seul mot et il n'avait pas pu s'efforcer de le lui dire sans que ça ne semble lui écorcher la bouche. Ce jeune homme n'avait décidément aucune morale.

* * *

_Encore une fois je remercie éééééééééénormément Eanna pour les corrections et l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté!_

_D'après vous, quelle(s) rencontre(s) importante(s) a fait Asteria ici? =P_

_Je veux tout savoir: vous avez aimé? détesté? pourquoi? etc. etc._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!  
_

* * *

_10 Juillet 2002 : Nouveau départ_

Asteria avait consciencieusement préparé sa tenue ce matin là. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que la réception chez les Malfoy avait eu lieu. Elle se souvenait très bien du lendemain matin, lorsque Draco s'était pointé chez elle pour lui ramener son manteau. Il arborait l'air gêné de ceux qui n'avaient pas vraiment prévu d'être là. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'était montré très poli avec elle. Draco l'avait plusieurs fois recontactée par la suite afin de la revoir. Asteria avait alors passé les soirées les plus étranges de sa vie. Le jeune homme semblait regretter d'être là, n'était pas aimable et parlait tellement peu qu'elle revenait chez elle avec l'impression d'avoir passé la soirée à se parler toute seule. Le troisième soir, Draco l'avait invitée dans un grand restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait longuement hésité à y aller, puis elle s'était décidée. Avant même que Draco ait pu lui dire « Bonjour », elle s'était plantée devant lui et lui avait lancé d'une seule traite :

« Écoute Draco. Si tu comptes passer un soir de plus à te demander ce que tu fais ici et à m'écouter tenter vainement d'engager la conversation, je te prie de me le dire dès maintenant, que je puisse rentrer chez moi parce que personnellement j'ai mieux à faire de mes soirées. »

Il avait d'abord paru étonné, puis avait souri et lui avait ouvert la porte du restaurant. Le repas s'était très bien passé, Draco n'avait pas été bavard mais il lui avait répondu bien plus volontiers et avait même lancé quelques sujets de conversation. Depuis elle avait régulièrement revu Draco. Ce dernier était devenu son ami. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce qu'elle lui racontait ait une quelconque importance pour lui, à vrai dire rien ne semblait pouvoir l'intéresser, mais il l'écoutait attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre et ne répétait jamais leurs conversations. Et puis Asteria le trouvait réellement drôle. Ses manières exagérément fières et arrogantes et sa façon d'ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits à chaque fois qu'elle niait la supériorité des Sang-Pur sur les autres sorciers, ou même sur les Moldus, l'amusaient beaucoup.

Asteria venait d'une famille de Sang-Purs, avait été une Serpentard – et elle n'en serait jamais honteuse – mais elle luttait pour qu'on ne les mette pas tous dans le même panier. Non elle n'avait jamais fait partie des Mangemorts, non elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec eux, non elle ne les avait jamais soutenus d'une quelconque façon. Oui elle et sa famille étaient des Sang-Purs, ça n'en faisait pas des personnes sans cœur pour autant. Bien sûr elle avait évité de contredire les fils et filles de Mangemorts durant sa cinquième année, mais c'était uniquement pour se protéger elle et sa famille. Et actuellement encore, elle travaillait à changer la mentalité de ceux qui pensaient encore ainsi, à commencer par Draco Malfoy. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours été très intéressée par les Moldus. D'abord pour leurs recettes de cuisine : Asteria aimait la gastronomie et il existait chez eux des restaurants qui valaient tous les Gallions du monde. Et ensuite parce qu'elle trouvait réellement amusant toutes les sortes d'objets étranges qu'ils inventaient pour se « simplifier » la vie.

Mais si elle avait prévu de voir Draco ce jour là, c'était pour une toute autre raison. Elle entra dans le salon de thé où ils devaient se retrouver et le repéra, assis à une table dans un coin de la salle. Un grand sourire aux lèvres elle s'installa en face de lui.

« Bonjour Asteria, tu es très élégante aujourd'hui, lui dit il en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Bonjour Draco. »

Elle laissa passer un moment.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, fit-elle finalement.

- Une bonne nouvelle je parie.

- Oui... Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu souris tellement depuis que tu es entrée que le contraire aurait été étonnant, répondit-il en croisant les mains devant lui. Alors, que t'arrive-t-il de si excitant que tu ne pouvais me dire par lettre?

- Tu te souviens de l'Auror Kerson ? Celui qui était à votre réception l'année dernière ?

- Celui qui t'avait envoyé un hibou quelques jours après la réception, te promettant un nouvel entretien d'aspirant Auror, puis qui ne t'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles ?

Asteria le regarda un moment interloquée. Il semblait ressentir pour cet homme plus de rancœur qu'elle n'en avait ressentie elle même.

« Eh bien il m'a effectivement obtenu un nouvel entretien. J'ai reçu son hibou il y a une semaine, il me dit que la procédure a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, mais quoi qu'il en soit je passe mon entretien cet après midi. C'est formidable, non ?

- Oh ! Oui, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Et quand auras-tu les résultats de cet entretien ?

- Ce soir même. »

Asteria faisait son possible pour paraître détendue mais il n'en était rien. Au fond d'elle, elle était morte d'inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait fait rater son précédent entretien et cela la rendait malade. Et si cela n'avait rien eu à voir avec son appartenance à la maison Serpentard ? Et si elle n'avait tout simplement pas les compétences requises pour devenir Auror ?

L'heure de son entretien arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Elle attendait son tour dans une pièce du Ministère de la Magie en compagnie d'une demi-douzaine de jeunes gens fraîchement diplômés de Poudlard qui lui lançaient de temps à autres des regards interrogateurs. Elle n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'eux, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un Niffleur. Lorsqu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années appela son nom, elle se leva très dignement et la suivit, ignorant les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Rien n'avait changé depuis son premier entretien : elle fut menée dans une petite salle au milieu de laquelle était placé une chaise. En face était installé un long bureau derrière lequel se tenaient quatre Aurors. On la pria de s'asseoir, puis l'un de ses quatre juges ouvrit ce qui devait être son dossier et les questions commencèrent.

« Nom, Prénom, date et lieu de naissance je vous prie.

- Greengrass Asteria, née le 3 juin 1982 à Ste Mangouste. »

Les questions s'enchaînèrent, Asteria y répondait avec aplomb. On ne lui demanda pas à quelle maison elle avait appartenu mais elle ne sut pas quoi en penser. Peut-être le savaient- ils déjà. Elle observait attentivement les Aurors, mais ils étaient tous aussi expressifs que des peintures Moldues. Aussi n'avait-elle aucune idée de ce qui allait advenir lorsqu'elle sortit du Ministère. Elle avait approximativement deux heures devant elle avant l'annonce des résultats, elle se rendit donc chez sa sœur en attendant. Celle ci l'accueillit en lui fourrant son neveu dans les bras, elle paraissait débordée.

« Asteria c'est toi ! Tiens tu veux bien t'occuper de Matthew deux minutes ? Il faut absolument que je retrouve ma baguette. »

Elle s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce, laissant Asteria seule avec le petit Matthew qui souriait béatement dans les bras de sa tante. Quelques minutes plus tard, Daphne resurgissait dans le salon, baguette en main, et se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Alors raconte moi tout, comment s'est passé ton interrogatoire ?

- Entretien Daphne, c'était un entretien, je ne suis pas suspectée de meurtre.

- Ils t'ont posé des questions n'est-ce pas?

- Oui bien sûr...

- Alors il s'agissait bien d'un interrogatoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, vas-tu enfin me dire comment cela s'est passé ?

- Honnêtement je n'en sais rien... Je pense avoir mieux répondu que la dernière fois, à vrai dire je connaissais déjà la plupart des questions, donc je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir, mais globalement j'ai répondu à peu près la même chose.

- Tu sais, si tu n'es toujours pas reçue, je peux demander à Nicholas de t'obtenir une place dans son entreprise, ça ne vaudra pas les Aurors mais tu seras toujours mieux payée que dans cette boutique miteuse.

- Merci mais à choisir entre être vendeuse ou secrétaire, je pense que je préfère encore gagner moins d'argent.

- Écoute Asteria. Si tu te mariais, tu n'aurais alors plus besoin de...

- Daphne, nous en avons parlé des millions de fois, je ne vais pas me marier avec le premier venu juste pour ne plus avoir à travailler.

- Qui donc a parlé du premier venu ? Il me semble que tu t'entends bien avec Draco Malfoy n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires il me semble. »

La discussion était close. Les deux sœurs parlèrent de choses et d'autres, allant de la météo aux derniers exploits du petit Matthew. Le temps passa rapidement et Asteria dut repartir en direction du Ministère.

A sa grande surprise, Draco l'attendait devant l'entrée des visiteurs. « Pour que tu n'ailles pas te saouler toute seule dans un bar délabré si jamais tu n'es pas reçue » , avait-il dit. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu que contrairement à certains, ça n'était pas son genre. Ils furent reçus dans un grand amphithéâtre par les quatre Aurors qui avaient questionné la jeune femme quelques heures plus tôt. L'un d'eux s'avança et commença un rapide discours sur la profession. Puis arriva le moment où ils annoncèrent les noms des nouveaux aspirants Auror. Le visage d'Asteria était impassible, ne trahissant aucune émotion, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle avait agrippé celle de Draco et enfonçait à présent profondément ses ongles dans sa peau. Lorsque son nom fut appelé en cinquième position, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle s'autorisa à pousser un long soupir de soulagement avant de se lever la tête haute afin de rejoindre les quatre autres aspirants sur l'estrade. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Ministère, elle remercia chaleureusement Draco d'être venu la soutenir puis transplana jusqu'à son appartement. Enfin seule, elle laissa exploser sa joie, sautant sur son lit avec de petits cris de contentement. Asteria Greengrass venait de réaliser son rêve : entrer chez les Aurors.

* * *

_Comme d'hab: un grand merci à Eanna pour l'aide et les corrections!_

_PS: Une petite review, ça fait du bien au moral! (le votre bien entendu ^^)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Quatrième chapitre! dis donc je carbure moi en ce moment xD  
_

* * *

_16 Mai 2003 - Alea Jacta Est_

Asteria ne travaillait exceptionnellement pas ce vendredi là. Depuis qu'elle était entrée chez les Aurors, elle avait très peu de moments de libre ou même de jours de congé et lorsque cela arrivait, elle en profitait pour récupérer son sommeil en retard. Il était donc onze heures passées lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par des coups sur un carreau. Elle entrouvrit un œil fatigué pour apercevoir un grand oiseau qui, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'observait de ses immenses yeux globuleux. Elle referma les yeux avant de se tourner sur le côté. Mais l'oiseau en décida autrement et continua son martèlement répétitif jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme, excédée, se décide à venir lui ouvrir. La lettre venait de Draco. Celui ci la priait de se tenir prête car il passait la prendre une heure plus tard pour un « après midi spécial ». Asteria était sceptique. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de prévoir quelque chose au dernier moment, ni de décider de leurs programmes de sorties. En général il se contentait de proposer une date et de demander à Asteria ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la commode. Il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure pour faire son lit, ranger ses affaires, vérifier la météo, prendre sa douche et se préparer. Comment pouvaient bien faire les Moldus sans magie ?

Asteria venait de finir de lacer ses bottes lorsque de nouveaux coups se firent entendre. Elle tourna machinalement la tête vers les fenêtres mais aucun hibou n'y apparaissait il n'y avait aucun hibou en vue. On frappa à nouveau. Asteria haussa un sourcil, personne n'arrivait jamais chez elle par la porte. A vrai dire, les seules personnes qu'elle ait jamais reçu dans son appartement se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : sa mère, sa sœur, son neveu et Draco Malfoy et ceux ci avaient toujours emprunté la cheminé. Perplexe, elle alla ouvrir la porte et tomba sur Draco, élégamment habillé.

« Tu n'avais plus de poudre de Cheminette ? , s'étonna-t-elle.

- Si, pourquoi cette question ? On ne passe jamais par la porte chez toi ? » Lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle renonça à lui avouer qu'elle recevait si peu qu'elle aurait très bien pu avoir un appartement sans porte et préféra sourire dignement. Draco lui tendit un bras auquel elle s'accrocha pendant que le jeune homme transplanait vers une destination qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, face à son restaurant préféré. Asteria se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis son réveil et remercia mentalement son ami d'y avoir pensé. Finalement, peut-être la connaissait-il simplement assez bien pour ne pas avoir eu à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire cet après midi là. Ils mangèrent bien, Asteria parla de son travail et Draco l'écouta, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Depuis qu'elle était Auror, Asteria avait eu quelques fois l'occasion de travailler avec celui que l'on nommait « Le Survivant ». Il n'était cependant pas son partenaire habituel, aussi ne voyait-elle Harry Potter que rarement en dehors des missions qu'ils avaient en commun. Toutefois, quand cela arrivait, elle omettait volontairement d'en parler à son ami. En effet, la première et unique fois où elle avait mentionné le nom de son collègue lors d'une conversation avec Draco, ce dernier était devenu livide et n'avait plus articulé un mot de la soirée. Asteria avait alors eu l'impression de se trouver en face de l'ancien Draco, celui qui l'invitait à sortir sans en avoir envie. Cela lui avait servi de leçon. Elle n'avait que très vaguement idée de ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre son ami et son collègue. L'occasion de lire le dossier – fort volumineux – de la famille Malfoy s'était plusieurs fois présentée à elle mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait guère envie d'en savoir plus. Bien sûr elle gardait à l'esprit que le jeune homme en face d'elle avait sûrement un passé des plus sombres mais elle restait persuadée qu'il avait changé. À tort ou à raison...

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Draco l'entraîna dans les rues sinueuses du Chemin de Traverse.

« Où va-t-on ? , demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Tu verras bien. », répondit-il d'un ton énigmatique qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Cette fois c'était certain : Draco avait réellement fait des efforts inhabituels pour cet après-midi. Asteria se tenait devant un bâtiment au dessus duquel une immense pancarte flottante affichait :

« **Exposition : Les techniques de l'Art Magique, de la conception de la peinture à la mi****se en mouvement des œuvres**

sur le Chemin de Traverse du 13 au 20 mai»

Asteria n'avait appris l'existence de cette exposition que deux jours avant et n'avait parlé de son envie de la voir qu'à sa sœur, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Draco entre temps.

« Comment as-tu su ? , s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu m'as dit un jour qu'après ton échec au premier entretien chez les Aurors, tu aurais aimé reprendre des études de potion et te spécialiser dans la réalisation des peintures magiques. Alors je me suis dit que l'exposition t'intéresserait. »

Effectivement, Asteria trouva l'exposition des plus captivantes mais Draco semblait contrarié.

« L'exposition ne t'a pas plu ? , lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de l'exposition. Tu sais, j'aurais pu y aller seule un autre jour.

- C'était très instructif, répondit-il distant.

- Ah. Dans ce cas puis-je savoir ce qui t'exaspère à ce point ?

- Asteria, j'aimerais qu'on soit plus que de simples amis. » Répondit-t-il d'un ton excédé.

La soudaineté et la droiture de cette phrase contrastait étrangement avec tout ce que le jeune homme avait mis en œuvre cet après-midi. Et d'ailleurs, comment ne s'était-elle pas douté qu'il y avait une raison aux soudains efforts de Draco pour organiser l'une de leurs sorties ? Asteria comprenait maintenant mieux son attitude, il avait dû être tellement exaspéré qu'elle ne comprenne pas.

Il attendait maintenant sa réponse. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de former un couple avec Draco aurait été mentir, mais elle n'y avait jamais songé sérieusement. Asteria n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, alors elle trancha rapidement : elle aimait la compagnie de Draco et ce dernier arrivait même à la faire rire. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle s'avança et pour toute réponse glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« _Alea jacta est_ » , pensa-t-elle.

Elle aurait tout le temps de revenir en arrière plus tard si cela s'avérait être un mauvais choix. Draco afficha un sourire satisfait et les jeunes gens se remirent à déambuler, main dans la main, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

_Encore et toujours merci à Eanna pour la correction!_

_Et comme dit la pub: "Pour ta santé, review moi bien !"_

(comment ça c'est "dépense toi bien" ? =P )


	5. Chapter 5

_Encore un chapitre un peu court =S mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!  
PS: désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à le publier, je n'ai plus internet chez moi (vive SFR wifi public xD)  
_

* * *

_14 Mai 2006 : Remise en question_

Asteria ne tenait plus en place. Dans très exactement trente sept heures et vingt sept minutes débuterait ce qui promettait d'être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Lorsque, trois ans plus tôt, elle avait accepté de devenir « plus qu'une simple amie » pour Draco, elle ne s'était alors pas doutée une seule seconde que cette relation la mènerait jusqu'au mariage. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers la vieille pendule : trente sept heures et vingt cinq minutes.

« Asteria, tu m'écoutes ?

- Excuse-moi Daphne, j'étais dans mes pensées... »

Ces derniers temps, elle n'arrivait pas à suivre une conversation plus de cinq minutes.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, veux-tu bien me dire si oui ou non il faut que j'aille faire retoucher ta robe ! Ton mariage est dans seulement deux jours, il est hors de question que tu me dises le jour J qu'elle ne te va pas. »

Asteria était prête depuis des semaines. Sa robe, soigneusement choisie par ses soins, lui allait comme un gant, les invités avaient tous répondus et même Matthew, le garçon d'honneur, avait eu un joli costume pour l'occasion. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire avant le grand jour : décorer le Manoir où aurait lieu la réception. Asteria devait s'y rendre pour aider Mrs Malfoy dans cette tache, mais Daphne était passée chez elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que sa sœur passait en revue les moindres détails de l'organisation du mariage et elle était en retard. Jetant un énième coup d'œil à la pendule, elle se leva.

« Daphne, tout est prêt et tout sera parfait si seulement tu me laisses partir maintenant. »

Sur ce elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et tendit un bocal rempli de poudre de Cheminette à sa sœur. Celle ci soupira avant d'en prendre une poignée et de s'engouffrer dans l'âtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Asteria se tenait dans le hall d'entré du Manoir Malfoy. Aussitôt, un Elfe de Maison accourut vers elle.

« Dois-je conduire Miss Greengrass quelque p...

- Je connais le chemin. », le coupa-t-elle, impatiente, avant d'emprunter le long couloir qui menait au petit salon.

Elle en trouva la porte ouverte et s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

« Asteria fera une excellente épouse, j'en suis certaine »... disait Mrs Malfoy à un interlocuteur dans la cheminée.

Asteria se plaça derrière la porte de façon à ne pas être vue et tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

« Oui je l'ai su la première fois que je l'ai vue... Bien sûr... Oui bien sûr, la famille Greengrass est des plus respectables et leur réputation n'a pas été ternie par la guerre... »

C'était donc ça : Mrs Malfoy était à nouveau en train de vanter ses origines. Asteria haussa les épaules et avançait à nouveau sa main vers la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la suite de la conversation.

« Heureusement je l'ai poussé à la revoir... Non il ne voulait pas, j'ai dû insister mais cela valait le coup. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se marient demain... »

Asteria ouvrit de grands yeux. Fébrile, elle s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte. « Il ne voulait pas », ce ne pouvait-être que Draco. Et si elle avait bien compris cette conversation alors elle s'apprêtait à organiser un mariage arrangé à peine déguisé, le sien en l'occurrence. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, ces quelques mots remettaient en cause trois ans de sa vie passée et l'ensemble de sa vie future.

« Asteria, je ne vous attendais plus ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

Mrs Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oui... Non... Je... Excusez-moi, il... il faut que je parle à Draco. »

Elle s'enfuit alors sans même attendre de réponse. Draco travaillait jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre jusque là, elle avait besoin de réponses. Aussi se rendit-elle à son bureau où elle le trouva penché sur une pile de papiers noircis de chiffres et d'inscriptions illisibles.

« Asteria ? Que fais tu ici, il y a un problème avec l'organisation ?

- Non, il n'y a pas de problème. Enfin peut-être que si... Draco il faut que je te parle. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle lui expose ses interrogations.

« Te maries-tu avec moi uniquement pour mon nom et mon statut ?

- Qu... Quoi ? Enfin mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-J'ai entendu ta mère en parler avec quelqu'un. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait en quelque sorte... arrangé notre relation. »

Draco resta muet, la dévisageant un moment et Asteria sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle tripotait nerveusement un pan de son manteau.

« Peut-être bien qu'elle s'en est mêlée au début », admit-il

Il laissa passer un moment, il semblait réfléchir, puis fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

« Quand bien même, je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis capable de prendre mes décisions seul, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une décision aussi importante que le choix de la personne avec laquelle je passerais le restant de mes jours. Je pensais que tu le saurais. »

Asteria resta à son tour silencieuse. Il avait dit ça d'un ton cassant, comme si sa réaction l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle senti soudain ses joues s'empourprer.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'énerver Draco ! fit-elle en haussant le ton. Il s'agit de _notre_ mariage, pas uniquement du tien, j'estime que j'avais au moins le droit d'être au courant du rôle de ta mère dans notre relation. »

Draco affichait à présent une mine surprise, Asteria n'avait pas pour habitude de s'emporter.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'aimerais si j'étais une Sang-mélée ? Oh non, est-ce que tu m'aimerais si j'étais une Moldue ? souffla-t-elle enfin.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens, tu...

- Réponds-moi !

- Eh bien... Maintenant oui. Enfin je veux dire que si tu en devenais une maintenant, bien sûr que je t'aimerais. Si tu en avais toujours été une, j'imagine que je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée, ou si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais cherché à te connaître et ma mère n'aurais jamais fait en sorte que je le veuille alors... »

Asteria n'était définitivement pas satisfaite de cette réponse. Au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré qu'il lui répondrait que même moldue, sotte et hideuse il l'aurait aimée pourvu que ça soit elle. Mais que pouvait-elle attendre de plus de l'homme qui n'avait daigné admettre son amour pour elle qu'après plus de deux ans de relation ? L'homme qui avait autrefois été un Mangemort ? Celui dont la famille avait tant de principes sur la pureté du sang, et ce même plusieurs années après la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Que pouvait-elle attendre de plus de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Rien, et elle le savait pertinemment.

Alors, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Asteria prit une grande inspiration, embrassa son futur mari sur la joue et retourna à l'organisation de leur mariage. Le plus beau jour de sa vie débuterait maintenant dans trente cinq heures et dix-huit minutes.

* * *

_PS: n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé (et même si vous n'avez pas aimé!) =D_

_PS: Et comme d'habitude: un grand merci à Eanna!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voila le 6ème chapitre. 7 ème et dernier surement après demain ^^  
_

* * *

_23 Mars 2008 : Noms d'insectes_

Assise par terre sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, Asteria essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique. Fermant les yeux, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément. Ça allait passer. Ça allait _forcément_ passer.

« Oh mince ! » Murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher à nouveau au dessus de la baignoire, dans laquelle elle vomit pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Elle n'y comprenait rien, elle avait pourtant toujours réalisé ses sorts contraceptifs en temps et en heure... Enfin presque toujours se souvint-elle. Se pouvait-il que pour une seule fois... Visiblement oui. Asteria se passa fébrilement de l'eau sur le visage avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête dans les mains. La conversation que Draco et elle avaient eue avec Mrs Malfoy une semaine auparavant ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête.

« Dites moi Asteria, vous aimez les enfants n'est-ce pas ? lui avait demandé sa belle mère de but en blanc.

- Mère ! était alors intervenu Draco avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Nous en avons déjà parlé, Asteria et moi auront des enfants quand nous serons prêts et c'est uniquement à nous d'en décider. »

Draco et elle n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé. À vrai dire, Asteria n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie d'avoir un enfant, et d'après cette conversation, Draco n'en avait pas envie non plus. Elle porta les mains à son ventre. Il était plat, rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant elle pouvait le sentir, elle devinait cette nouvelle forme de vie en elle et elle percevait l'amour qu'elle lui portait déjà, si insignifiante soit-elle à ce stade. Et si Draco lui demandait de choisir entre lui et son enfant ? Que pourrait-elle faire ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée de leur maison claquer, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle ressassait ces sombres idées. Elle se releva lentement et sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la salle à manger dans laquelle leur elfe de maison apportait le repas. Retenant ses haut-le-cœur, elle s'avança pour saluer son mari.

« Madame va pouvoir manger quelque chose ce soir ? demanda timidement l'elfe.

- Enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes Dipsy ? » Répliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Baissant les yeux, la créature se hâta de retourner en cuisine. Asteria parla peu durant le dîner, évitant le plus possible le regard de Draco.

« Asteria, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il tout de même lorsqu'elle renversa son verre pour la troisième fois.

- Oui oui, je suis un peu fatiguée, ça me rend maladroite, répondit-elle précipitamment.

- C'était ton jour de repos aujourd'hui pourtant, tu n'as pas un bébé ?

- Pardon ? sursauta-t-elle en renversant à nouveau son verre.

- J'ai dis, tu ne t'es pas reposée ? »

Asteria agrippait le rebord de la table si fort que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à entendre n'importe quoi. Elle avait mal au ventre à force de s'angoisser et de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher sa grossesse indéfiniment, alors elle se lança.

« Draco, il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle lâcha d'une traite : Je suis enceinte. »

Un silence lourd, pesant, s'installa pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Draco fixait son assiette sans la voir, comme s'il essayait d'assimiler ce qu'Asteria venait de lui dire. Il fronçait les sourcils mais son expression demeurait indéchiffrable, ne laissant paraître aucun indice qui aurait pu donner une vague idée de son opinion. Plus le temps passait, plus Asteria sentait comme un poignard lui transpercer le corps. Elle était là, assise à une table en face de l'homme qu'elle aimait, devant un délicieux repas auquel elle n'avait pas touché, et elle avait peur. Tout était de sa faute, et Draco aurait bien raison de lui en vouloir. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit alors à parler très vite, ne sachant pas vraiment qui elle essayait le plus de rassurer. Tout, plutôt qu'il ne la quitte.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas si grave, ça ne changera presque rien au fond. Je pourrais travailler un peu moins, ou ma sœur le gardera. Dans le pire des cas, nous payerons quelqu'un. On trouvera des solutions n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ta mère sera contente... »

Draco releva brusquement la tête vers elle. Asteria avait regretté cette dernière phrase dès que celle ci eut franchi ses lèvres. Baissant les yeux elle déglutit péniblement. Elle savait très bien que son mari détestait quand elle accordait plus d'importance aux désires de Mrs Malfoy qu'aux siens. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait sûrement giflée elle-même mais son corps refusait de se mouvoir. Le silence était retombé, plus pesant encore, uniquement troublé par le « tic tac » oppressant de la pendule. Asteria était paralysée par l'angoisse, condamnée à attendre que la sentence tombe, tentant vainement de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. L'impuissance était insupportable. Quand enfin un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son mari, Asteria sentit un immense poids se retirer de ses épaules. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, car à cet instant, l'expression de Draco valait plus que tous les mots du monde.

« Comment va-t-elle s'appeler ? , demanda-t-il tout à coup.

- Elle ?

- Oui, ce sera une fille. Je le sens, répondit-il d'un air déterminé.

- Et si c'était un garçon ?

- Alors il s'appellerait Scorpius. Mais comme ce sera une fille, que pense tu d'Ivy?

- Ivy... Oui pourquoi pas. Par contre Scorpius, n'est-ce pas ce répugnant insecte venimeux ?

- Enfin Asteria, le scorpion est un animal fascinant, il symbolise le mystère et il paraît même qu'il serait capable de résurrection.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est hors de question d'appeler mon fils Scorpius. Et pourquoi ne l'appellerait-on pas Mosquitus (1) ou Aphidus (2) tant qu'on y est ?

-De toute façon, le problème de se pose pas puisque ce sera une fille. », assura Draco, mettant fin à la conversation.

* * *

(1) Mosquito = Moustique (Anglais)

(2) Aphid = Puceron (Anglais)

* * *

_Encore et toujours un grannnnd merci à Eanna pour la correction itou itou!_

_Ivy veut dire Lierre en Anglais. C'est aussi le vrai nom de la fausse cousine de Serena dans Gossip Girl. J'aime bien ce prénom, et puis le Lierre, c'est un parasite... je dis ça, je ne dis rien._

Et oui, leur elfe a le nom d'un teletubbies, j'avais la chanson dans la tête à ce moment là et du coup j'arrivais pas à trouver un autre nom xD

Et sinon, une petite review? ^^'

_Et au fait, un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de très gentilles reviews!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Septième et dernier jour dans la vie d'Asteria. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! =D  
_

* * *

_1er Septembre 2017 : Une trop grande maison_

Asteria et Draco eurent un fils, ils l'appelèrent Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Et après onze années passées à s'occuper de cet enfant, Asteria devait à présent le laisser partir. À la naissance de son fils, et après trois mois de congé maternité à se tourner les pouces, elle avait commencé par reprendre son travail. Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle n'avait plus la tête à ça. Elle passait ses journées à compter les heures qui la séparait du petit Scorpius et devenait moins efficace, voire presque dangereuse sur le terrain. Elle avait donc finit par abandonner son poste d'Auror qui lui tenait tant à cœur afin de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui et jusqu'ici elle n'avait jamais regretté. Mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait devant sa chambre, prête à le réveiller pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard... Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer les longues journées qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer dans cette maison trop vide, attendant désespérément que son mari rentre de son travail. Elle refoula les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux et ouvrit doucement la porte.

« Oh tu es réveillé mon cœur ? s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle trouva Scorpius déjà levé et habillé.

- Maman, j'ai onze ans, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! », s'écria-t-il.

Asteria pencha la tête sur le côté en soupirant avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer son fils. Celui ci était surexcité, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. Draco les attendait devant un bol de café fumant, son calme contrastant étrangement avec l'impatience muette de Scorpius. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, Asteria lançait de temps en temps des regards mélancoliques aux deux hommes de sa vie. Elle ne savait que trop ce qui les troublait, l'un comme l'autre. Scorpius devait faire face aux inquiétudes de la première rentrée à Poudlard. Quand à Draco, il n'avait jamais aimé se montrer en public et même lorsque son travail l'obligeait à se rendre au Ministère, il s'arrangeait toujours pour s'y rendre aux heures creuses.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾, Asteria serrait la main de son fils d'un côté et celle de son mari de l'autre, savourant ces derniers instants avant de longs mois de vide. Draco était mal à l'aise, il revoyait des personnes qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis très longtemps, des personnes qui ne le portaient pas forcément dans leurs cœurs. Malgré tout, il restait très courtois et adressait des signes de têtes à ceux qu'il connaissait.

« Asteria, tu ne m'avais pas dit que les Potter et les Weasley seraient là, grinça-t-il soudain.

- S'il te plaît, ça fait onze ans que je ne travaille plus au Ministère, comment voulais-tu que je sois au courant ? », répondit Asteria, jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait.

À une dizaine de mètres de là Harry Potter et Ron Weasley regardaient dans leur direction, entourés de plusieurs enfants dont peut-être un avait l'âge de Scorpius. Les trois hommes se toisèrent un moment avant que Scorpius, qui avait suivi de près cet échange de regard, ne prenne la parole.

« Dis Papa, ils sont méchants ces gens là ? , fit-il doucement.

- Non, répondit l'intéressé après un moment, sans pour autant quitter des yeux les familles Potter et Weasley. Mais j'aurais préféré ne plus croiser leur chemin. »

Asteria sentit la petite main de son fils serrer plus fort la sienne. Elle comprit vite le cheminement qu'avait fait cette phrase dans la tête de l'enfant : son père n'aimait pas ces personnes et ne voulait pas les revoir, il était donc exclu de s'en faire des amis.

« Draco ! s'indigna-t-elle. Scorpius écoute moi. Ne te fais pas d'ennemis avant même de les connaître, et s'il s'avère après coup que tu n'aimes pas certaines personnes, contente toi de les ignorer, d'accord ? . Baissant la voix elle ajouta : Si ton père avait suivi ce conseil, ça lui aurait sûrement évité un certain nombre d'ennuis. »

Le garçon acquiesça. Draco resta silencieux mais le regard noir qu'il jeta à sa femme en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Asteria l'ignora, elle avait raison et il le savait très bien. Puis la locomotive siffla et Asteria sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors elle se pencha et prit Scorpius dans ses bras

« Tu m'écriras ? murmura-t-il doucement

- Tous les jours.

- Oh non, pas tant que ça quand même ! »

La locomotive siffla à nouveau et Asteria le serra plus fort encore.

« Maman, je dois y aller !

-Je sais. Je t'aime. »

Lorsque le train s'éloigna, emportant une partie d'elle même, les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusque là coulèrent enfin le long de ses joues. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle ne serait pas le genre de mère à ne pas vouloir laisser son enfant partir, mais ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était bien plus fort qu'elle.

« Il reviendra pour les vacances, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais jamais le revoir » , lui fit Draco en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il ne comprenait pas, comment aurait-il pu ? Le changement était beaucoup trop brutal pour elle, après avoir passé des jours entiers à s'occuper de son fils, à le voir grandir, jouer et s'épanouir, elle se retrouvait seule dans une maison trop grande. Comment allait-elle occuper ses journées ?

« Tu sais, je pourrais m'arranger pour travailler chez nous plutôt qu'au bureau, ça ne changera pas grand chose pour moi. »

Asteria releva la tête. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris et elle l'aimait pour ça. Alors Asteria se redressa et sécha ses larmes.

« Partons. » , fit-elle en prenant le bras de son mari.

* * *

THE END

_Ne pas reviewer nuit gravement à la santé (de l'auteur) =P_  
_Encore et toujours un grand grand merci à Eanna pour les corrections et les conseils, ça a été un vrai plaisir de travailler avec toi!_

_PS: une suite est prévue, les 5 premiers chapitres sont écrits, elle arrivera je ne sais pas trop quand._


End file.
